A solid-state drive (SSD) includes, for example, a buffer using an SRAM. The SRAM consumes power to maintain stored data even in a non-accessed state. For this reason, the power consumption by the SRAM is an important factor that prevents reduction of power consumed in a system-on-a-chip (SoC) of the SSD.